1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connection box mounted on a vehicle or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical connection boxes, such as junction boxes and relay boxes, often are mounted on a vehicle. A known electrical connection box has a body with a lower surface that has connection parts formed thereon. Electric components, such as relays, are mounted on the lower surface at the connection parts, and connectors at the ends of electric wires are connected to the components at the connection parts. The electrical connection box further has a lower cover with an electric wire port. The lower cover is installed on the body to cover the outside of the connector. An example of the electrical connection box of this kind is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-88920.
The known electrical connection box is assembled so that the body of the electrical connection box and the lower cover are held close to each other. Connectors and the respective electric wires then are pulled out and connected to the body of the electrical connection box. Thereafter the lower cover is mounted on the body of the electrical connection box, while the electric wires are returned to the original positions. The assembling work has a low operability and low assembly efficiency.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-described situation. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electrical connection box that can be assembled with high operability.